frivolesquefandomcom-20200213-history
Frivoverse Timeline
:Note:'This article contains major '''SPOILERS if you haven't read up to the end of Chaper 7. Proceed at your own risk.'' Past Uncertain date * Gaia Project brings to life a first batch of "green haired people" composed for nine subjects including Iapetus. * Gaia Project brings to life a second batch of "green haired people". Intended to be composed for three subjects (Phoebe, Tethys, and Cronus) to complete a round dozen, Dr. Maguire adds a thirteen one, Dione, later know as Gaia. * Gaia escapes from the laboratory where she was created. At some point she kills several guards. Around 100 years before present. *Twin sisters Madeleine and Florence Dreyfus live somewhere in France. They share an unusually strong sibiling bond. *Madeleine falls in love with and become engaged to Henri Latulippe. She have arguments with her fiance over the time she dedicates to her sister. Florence feels lost and alone, but also guilty. *Florence is seen with an old wooden box with hebrew characters engraved on it. Madeleine marries Henri, but Florence fails to attend and was never seen again. Madeleine will be sad about it for the rest of her life. *In her old age Madeleine keeps the woodn box on display in her house. She seems to value it greatly. *Before to pass away Madeleine gives her daughter Valence the box. Valence do not like it believing it's haunted. Around 35 years before present. *While travelling France Laurent Bougainville meets Roxane de Champlain (Valence Latulippe's daughter) at a café. They eventually fall in love. *Roxane moves to Canada with Laurent. She brings the box with her, althought she doesn't thinks there's anything special about it. Around 20 years before present * As childs Flore often talks about her "twin sister" Laurence, which greatly annoys her litle sister Liliane who despise Laurence as imaginary. * In elementary school Flore gets bullied over her personality. Liliane use to jump in defense of her pasive sister, violently beating down the bullies regardless genre. Around 15 years before present * Nine years old Saki is seen holding a smoking gun and with blood stains all over. Toddler Subaru is with her. * At high school Noemie meets Ben and Frédéric. The three become close friends. * Frederic introduces Noemie to Chloé and Marie-Neige. She becomes kinda a big sister for the younger girls. * In Africa thirteen years old Saki is being trained by Jackal. Around 10 years before present * In Japan sixteen years old Saki butchers a man with a katana. * Noemi moves to Montreal to "find herself". Before leaving she gives the hat and the tie she use to wear to Chloé and Marie-Neige respectively. Up to date they keep using them. * While in Montreal Noemie comes out as a lesbian. She also cuts her hair and starts wearing sunglasses. Around 5 years before present * Twentythree years old Saki is in jail due to a mission going bad. The Furies are somehow involved. Present First year :May - June :*Chapter 1 events. A single day each, without explicit time frame relation. :*May 6th: Mégane's 12th birthday. :*May 15th: Liliane's 30th birthday. :*June 21st: Chloé's 25th birthday. :*June 23th: DEZ ' 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, and 43th birthday. :July :*July 1st: Conroy's 41st birthday. :*July 2nd: Clementine's 22nd birthday :*Chapter 2 events. July 24th, a single day. :Mid August - October :*Chapter 3 and 4 events :*September 1st: Saki's 26th birthday :*(108-Initiative to149-Difference: a single day at end of September? early Octob) :*(151-Hair (part 2) to 160-Invitation: a single day, the next day of 149-Difference) :*October 5th: Delphine's birthday. :November - January :*Chapter 5 events :*November 9th: Flore and Laurence's 32nd birthday :*November 27th: Frédéric's 29th birthday. :*December 9th: Ben's 29th birthday. :*December 21st: Marie-Neige's 25th birthday :February - April :*Chapter 6 and Eggplant events :*February 2nd: Éléonore's 16th birthday. :*February 14th: Mimi's 10th birthday. Party. (233-Generations) :April? :*Chapter 7 events. Five days. References __FORCETOC__